


twins? twins!

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Children, Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto brought the twins home and laid them in Haru’s arms, he already knew what he was going to call them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twins? twins!

**Author's Note:**

> Visit our [blog](http://the-free-bunch.tumblr.com)!

When Makoto brought the twins home and laid them in Haru’s feverish-warm arms, two blue pairs of eyes swiveled simultaneously to survey Haru’s face. The pair on his right side seemed to look at him condescendingly, and the body belonging to the pair of eyes wiggled, trying to get away. The pair on his left side, however, blinked at him drowsily and then closed, a wee little head resting on his chest.

“Cute,” Haru said. He hated when his voice broke on the word, but Makoto said nothing. Makoto smiled and took the uncomfortable baby on Haru’s right, shushing the newborn and swaying. The baby settled, but turned its disdainful gaze back on his other father. Haru rolled his eyes.

“This one’s a boy,” Makoto said, gesturing to the baby in his arms. “You’re holding the girl.”

Girl, huh? Haru looked back at the doll head, now slowly rubbing against his chest. The baby was clearly enjoying the feel of skin against her skin. She had dark fuzz on her scalp, but her brother had lighter hair. The baby lifted her head and trained her blue eyes on him again, this time blinking more awake. She seemed to be evaluating his worth.

Great, Haru thought hazily, both our kids are going to be condescending little shits. He felt like replying their looks with a sassy ‘do I meet your approval’ but found himself dozing off, against his will.

“Haru?”

Did he  _have_  to have fever on the day of his children’s birth? He couldn’t even hold onto his little girl properly, let alone return their arrogance. Haru was definitely not going to acknowledge that if he had just listened to Makoto and not gone swimming in the middle of winter, he wouldn’t be in this situation – no way, this was not his fault. This was… this was the universe’s doing. Yeah…

“Come on kids; let’s leave Haru to his rest.”

Makoto was leaving with his kids, his children that he couldn’t even  _hold properly_. Haru made an effort to push up into a sitting position. He fumbled, but managed to raise his body enough to call out to Makoto. “Wait.”

His boyfriend paused. “Yeah?”

“Names,” Haru said, forcing himself not to pant. “Names?”

“We can decide that later, Haru, you need your rest…”

Oh, hell no. He’d already decided. “Mizuumi. Saba.”

Makoto sighed in exasperation. “Haru, we talked about this…”

“You didn’t even come up with any names of your own.”

Haru knew Makoto was giving him an affronted glare, but he had given into his trembling arm and was now prone on his back again. He heard Makoto sigh again. “We need to talk about this…”

He gave him a minute. Five. Ten minutes…

“Fine! Alright. You win, Haru. Now  _sleep_.”

Haru heard Makoto’s acquiescence and then movement away from the bedroom, muttering to their babies. The door shut softly and Haru was left in the dark. He was smiling.


End file.
